we do not make deals
by KahnShao
Summary: They do not make deals. Now or ever. this is what happens to those that open the box. Oneshot.


**We do not make deals**

You knew of the possible outcome before you obtained and opened the box and yet you got it anyway. You knew well of the inevitable outcome upon opening and solving the puzzle that would unleash the unspeakable things contained within. You did it anyway. Now as you face the consequences of your upcoming demise real fear courses through your body for they were not a myth. You wish you had listened but now it is too late. There are 4 of them in total each one looking more fearsome than the one before. The first one is a female, bald with wires holding open a throat wound. She approaches holding a wicked looking rusty blade she sharpens on another deadly weapon. She looks at you with a knowing smirk upon her face.

The next one that comes in is a tall skinny orangish creature that has no visible eyes and yet he can get around easily. He looks like a burn victim to the extreme, his lips pulled too far back exposing his teeth. His mouth was held in place by wires he walks towards you and holds you in place putting his first two fingers in your mouth preventing you from screaming. The hold does not hurt but you cannot move an inch save for drawing breath. And you are not sure if you really want to given his apparent demeanor. He clicks something into your ear and you cannot understand what he is saying to you. He does not seem offended by your lack of response so you assume he is telling you to stay put in his language and not do anything foolish.

The third one that comes in is male, pale and obese. He has no eyes but you do not realize that for he has sunglasses on. He takes his place on the other side of the room fingering a nasty wound on his belly. His teeth seem to have been filed down to sharp points. He stays put breathing deeply obviously enjoying the smell of your fear as it radiates off your body. You try and stare into the void of the hallway that should not and could not by any means exist. You hear growls, moans, and unearthly screams come from the hallway then you see HIM. The most frightening one of all.

He is a tall male, white with grid marks along his face. His entire face is covered in nails and his eyes are coal black. Devoid of any emotion. One of his hands has small hooks embedded in the tips and on his chest two strips of flesh have been pulled away. Like his companions he is clad in black. He looks at you with a chilling stare and walks to the center of the room. The one with the teeth removes his fingers from your mouth allowing you to speak if desired. You ask his name and what he wants. He tells you what his race is; explorers of the regions of pain and suffering. Demons to some Angels to others. Pain and pleasure indivisible. He says that by opening the box you summoned his kind; now you must come with them.

You go on to say that if they let you go you will do something in return for them. Anything for your freedom. He glares at you and tells you that they do not make deals. Not now. Not ever. They want to experience your flesh not your skills at bargaining. You beg for mercy. He merely laughs and says he grants no mercy to those who open the box. He explains that the one with the teeth; the one that had you in that insufferable hold before was merely a child of no more than 12 when he opened the box. If he did not so mercy to a child, then what makes you think it would be different for you? He goes on to tell you the many things you will experience, the many things you will see where you are going. You try and fight. The pinheaded one laughs and summons a chain to hold you in place whilst they drag you off.

You struggle against the chains only to discover the more you fight, the more they inbed themselves into your skin. You are led along a dimly lit corridor. It isn't long before you see a large floating diamond with black beams eminating from it. This diamond hums constantly and the sound goes through your body. Although the diamond is far far off you can see how immense it is and even make out the details on its surface. This is Leviathan their God you are told. And very soon your God as well. You have no clue as to what this means but the chains release their hold and you take off running. The Pinheaded one and his companions laugh as they say you are free to explore. They have an eternity to know your flesh. You keep running and eventually run right back to where you started. The cenobites waiting patiently. You are grabbed and tossed into a chamber of sorts where things dig into your flesh. To sharp tenticals each with a tube coming out the backside are rammed into your flesh. One sucks blood from your body as the other pumps blue liquid to replace your blood. Other unspeakable things rip, mutilate, and tear your flesh and then recreate it.

The pain is beyond anything you've ever experienced. You wish it to stop. But at the same time you enjoy it immensely. You want it to continue. And continue it does. What seems like an eternity is only 5-10 minutes. The chamber then rises from the ground and the doors open letting you out. You stare around confused for a moment and look down upon your body. You are clad in the same thing as the conobites. You find your body wonderful and your memories as human is long gone. You have always been here. You look at your body and the wonderful thing done to it..things best suited to your needs and duties. You sense the Pinheaded one and the rest of his companions looking at you with approval. You are a member of his gash now. Leviathan is your God as they had told you it would be. And as one of Leviathan's children you are given the same rights and protection as the others provided you do not fail in your task.

And you will not fail. For you are among the faithful and will serve the gash and Leviathan to the best of your abilities. Should your flesh and body fail you shall be made anew. You are now part of something far greater than any mortal could ever achieve. You are a cenobite.


End file.
